Always Lock the Door FR
by Maitre padawan
Summary: TRADUCTION : C'est l'anniversaire de Katniss; Peeta et elle s'apprêtent à sauter le pas dans leur relation…jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience trop tard d'une erreur monumentale…moralité : avant l'amour, ne jamais oublier de prendre ses précautions.


**Note de la traductrice : et oui ! C'est encore moi, salut la compagnie, je débarque dans mes gros sabots avec ma deuxième traduction, toujours dans l'univers des Hunger Games. Un petit one-shot bourré d'humour que je n'ai résisté au plaisir de vous traduire (avec bien sûr l'accord de**_** xo Princess Lacey xo**_**, merci infiniment à elle).**

**And now a few words for the author : i put this story in the "T" category because i think that there isn't anythig shoking in your one-shot ; i hope that you won't blame me for that. However if you don't agree, tell me so that i will change. Thank you again and **_**bonne lecture **_**!**

**Note de l'auteur : l'action se passe après les trois tomes de HG, mais tous les personnages sont vivants :)  
****Juste un bête one-shot, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de rigolo.  
****Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire. :)**

C'était mon 18ème anniversaire, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais excitée. Peeta m'avais épatée ce matin en venant me chercher pour m'emmener à un pique-nique surprise dans la prairie. Ce fut parfait.

Nous retournâmes à ma maison dans l'après-midi ; là, je commis l'erreur de vouloir le regarder préparer le pain.

Je trouvais cela étrangement érotique de le contempler pétrir la pâte, mais habituellement j'arrivais bien à le cacher.

Pas aujourd'hui cependant.

Je ne sais trop comment les choses se déclenchèrent. Peut-être était-ce dû au vin qu'il avait acheté pour me faire goûter. Peut-être à mes hormones nouvellement adultes qui commençaient à saturer l'atmosphère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à un moment, je regardais ses muscles pulser en pétrissant la pâte et l'instant suivant, mon corps se plaqua contre le sien et mes lèvres se soudèrent aux siennes.

Il réduisit mes vêtements en lambeaux, déclenchant une multitude de frissons qui me secouèrent de tout mon être. Je me vengeai en jetant les siens à travers la pièce. J'éprouvai une satisfaction perverse en voyant disparaître les derniers obstacles qui s'étaient postés en travers de mon chemin. Un gémissement m'échappa et je sus ce qu'on y était enfin. À ce moment que j'attendais, le moment auquel j'aspirais depuis toujours, depuis la première fois ou j'avais vu mon petit garçon des pains porter son premier sac de farine.

"Il y a quelqu'un à la maison?" appela soudain d'une voix trop familière.

Je me figeai immédiatement comme une pierre. Qu'est-ce que Prim fabriquait à la maison? N'est-elle censée être à l'école ?

"Va-t'en, Prim! Hurlai-je, mais je savais que c'était trop tard : elle était déjà là, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

-Hey, Prim," lança Peeta maladroitement.

Je constatais avec un amusement lugubre que Prim avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait. Elle tourna les talons pour repartir mais fut bloquée par quelqu'un à la porte.

Je n'arrivais pas y croire…Haymitch n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal.

"Oh Seigneur, dit-il en plaquant sa main devant ses yeux. Je comprends que vous ayez vos besoins les enfants, mais sincèrement ne pourriez pas vous maîtriser assez longtemps pour la fête ?

Oh non. La fête. Haymitch et maman avaient prévu une fête pour moi avec la famille et quelques amis. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

"Bonjour! tinta la voix de ma mère venant de l'entrée.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Katn-"

Elle se stoppa net en pénétrant dans la pièce. Comme elle se tenait là, à nous regarder Peeta et moi, le ridicule de toute cette situation commença à me submerger. Je rougis comme comme une écrevisse, et me mis à tâtonner à la recherche de quelques vêtements. Malheureusement, les miens gisaient sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux, quant à ceux de Peeta, ils n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Je vis avec horreur M. et Mme Mellark entrer dans la pièce, apportant avec eux un gâteau d'anniversaire.

"Eh bien, il semble que je me sois trop habillée," dit Mme Mellark avec un petit rire sarcastique. M. Mellark, lui, vira presque au violet.

Je reculai derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, au moins parvenais-je à cacher la moitié de mon corps. Peeta m'emboîta le pas et déplaça un vase de fleurs pour couvrir l'autre moitié. Mon embarras s'apaisa un peu.

Puis ce fut le tour de Effie Trinket, l'air en grande forme.

"Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici? questionna-t-elle.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vapeur, essayant de trouver une excuse, mais Haymitch n'avait pas l'intention de nous laisser nous en sortir aussi facilement.

"Nos deux petits vainqueurs ont grandi", dit-il en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de l'oeil et en tendant la main vers Effie . Elle grimaça, piocha peu d'argent et le lui fourra brutalement dans la main.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que je pouvais vous faire confiance, Peeniss, maugréa-t-elle.

Peeta et moi nous mettâmes à nous empourprer davantage. Je détestais le nom que l'on attribuait à notre couple. Tout le monde trouvait ça drôle. Sauf Peeta et moi.

Finnick et Annie se présentèrent avec un bébé, leur petit garçon, suivis de Johanna. Haymitch éclata de rire lorsque Annie poussa une exclamation désapprobatrice à notre égard. Le regard de Johanna s'attarda un peu trop à mon goût sur Peeta, j'eus presque envie de la gifler.

Octavia, Flavius et Venia vinrent ensuite, et explosèrent immédiatement de rire. Octavia se précipita vers moi, sortit un peigne et commença à me brosser les cheveux.

"L'air décoiffé est à la mode, affirma-t-elle, c'est beaucoup plus séduisant après l'amour."

Mon humiliation atteignit son apogée lorsque Colve, Cato, Gloss et Glimmer débarquèrent.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi Joli Coeur, se moqua Cato en tapant amicalement Peeta sur l'épaule.

Madge et Rue arrivèrent tranquillement et commencèrent à rire. Madge se leva et me chuchota :

"Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle.

"NON ! Braillai-je. Nous n'avons PAS couché ensemble !

Malheureusement, Gale décida d'apparaître pile à cet instant.

-Qui n'a pas couché avec qui ? s'intéressa-t-il.

De toute évidence, il ne nous avais pas encore vus, Peeta et moi. Mais Rue gloussa :

-Katniss et Peeta, mais moi je pense qu'ils l'ont fait !"

Gale leva les yeux et son visage se durcit sous l'effet du mécontentement. Il savait ce que j'éprouvais pour Peeta.

Il avait changé, il était sorti avec beaucoup de fille depuis que Peeta et moi étions ensemble. Mais c'était encore un peu maladroit entre nous, et clairement cette situation venait de réveiller sa vieille jalousie.

"S'il-vous-plaît tout le monde, ce serait possible que vous nous laissiez ? supplia Peeta.

-Pas question, nous sommes venus ici exprès la fête !" claironna Clove qui se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo avant de l'allumer.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt…_

Je grinçai des dents en entendant les paroles résonner à travers la pièce.

Madge attrapa deux tapis de la salle de séjour, en noua un autour de moi comme une toge, puis jeta l'autre à Peeta qui le prit avec gratitude et l'attacha de la même façon.

Madge et Clove me tirèrent dans le salon devenu une piste de danse improvisée, et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que danser, danser comme si c'était la toute dernière nuit de ma vie.

Deux ans plus tard, Peeta et moi riions à ce souvenir. Une chose était cependant certaine : nous pensons TOUJOURS à verrouiller la porte !

Voilà, fin de l'histoire.


End file.
